


Torn Thorns Red Petals And Other Adjectives For A Flower

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Does this qualify as, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M, Peterick Fluff, Wing Kink, gay fluff, in which pete is a demon and patrick is an angel, probably shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: Sometimes it's not about who picked you up the ground and put the pieces back together but about how this person was still there to pick you up every other time you fell.Sometimes life is a bitch, and those days there's nothing like delivery pizza and playing Mario Kart.Pete didn't know this before, he thought it was all about suffering and there was no way to escape it.Patrick shows him a whole new world, but Pete can't get there by himself.Pete's a demon, he's not supposed to experience happiness, Patrick's an angel, he's not supposed to feel these things for a demon.





	1. sometimes you can trust people even if you're dark mcedgelord

Pete had seen him many times before, on the bus, walking home or across the coffee shop around the corner. He wasn't sure if he lived on the same street or was just one hell of a creepy dude. He did know though that Patrick was truly pretty, though the fact that he was an angel was so repulsive to Pete.

See, Pete wasn't the usual, sweet neighbour, he was a demon, and angels and demons- well, they walk this Earth with humans. They do have pointy tails and horns ( for demons), halos and wings ( for angels) but they can chose not to show them and usually blend in pretty well with humans, except that demons always feel this extraordinary anger and desire to destroy things whereas angels feel the urge to protect and cure everyone.

When the angel walked into the bus Pete took home and made his way to where Pete was sitting, the demon frowned in confusion.

" Hello, Peter, how are you doing?" The angel asked, smirking as he sat down beside the demon.

Pete shifted uncomfortably, not only from the fact that he felt the need to rip the guy's heart out of his chest, but also because how the fuck did this person know him? He simply looked out the window and ignored the guy.

" Darn! How rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself! Ah, my name is Patrick." The guy said in his soft and harmonic voice.

" How come you know me? You're being really creepy right now. " Pete responded, admittedly quite harshly and regretted it instantly as he saw Patrick's face turn a bright shade of red and an upset look take over his eyes.

" I-... Uh... You're... Joe Trohman... Friends... And like.... Yeaaaah. " Patrick stuttered, before adding " I'm sorry, uh- I'll just go I guess. " He started to get up but Pete held him back by touching his arm, the demon's usually buzzing mind instantly going silent, calm, so relaxing. It was a good feeling.

Patrick looked into Pete's eyes, the hint of a wince taking over his face, and then he smiled slightly, and Pete couldn't help but smile back as the man sat down, actually glad the angel was staying, which was quite surprising.

Pete quickly took his hand away as he realized what he was doing and all the sadness and anger came back in one strike, his smile falling instantly.

" What was that?" Pete asked, frowning. " Why did it feel so-... Good?"

Patrick tilted his head to the side, the smile still tugging on the corners of his lips. " You know why. " He said, miming wings with his hands and chuckling.

Pete bit his lower lip and tried to smile again, but it wouldn't work, he wasn't _happy_.

Patrick shook his head faintly and sighed, wrapping both his arms around the black-haired boy, who hummed in appreciation of the relief this contact brought him and shut his eyes. It was like a daze, but in a good way, and Pete couldn't really think of anything like this. He smiled and then started laughing softly, he hadn't felt this good in _years._ It's like all form of thoughts just escaped his head not unlike birds escaped the harsh, cold winter when things got hard, and he, that was usually always moping around, found himself smiling wide and believing he could get better. These feelings came to an abrubt stop though as Patrick pulled away, smiling sadly at him.

" I'll see you around, Peter."

Before he left, Pete barely had time to yell " Hey! Wait! You can call me Pete!"

 

 


	2. when you feel down and it doesn't go away, call your local angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // there is some angst and mention of mental disorder in this chapter, you can skip if you want to but you'll be a little lost if you do. it doesn't depict violent behavior or any kind of self-harm, but does talk about feeling down/sad, stay safe <3 //

  
After this, things had been okay-ish. The angel had bought him a coffee once or twice whenever he looked sad, an action Pete found honestly really sweet and somewhat comforting. He also noticed that whenever Patrick could, he gave him a quick physical contact, whether it was an encouraging pat or a hug, and Pete felt so much better during those seconds.

Today though, Pete knew it would be a bad day from the moment he woke up, it felt like a shadow hanging over him, or a noose around his throat. He couldn't quite explain it, it just made him feel like he was choking. Wherever Pete went, it followed him, chasing him, and he felt so, so bad.

When he got to work, he did things as quick as possible, not even saying one word to Joe. As soon as he was out, he jumped on the bus, making his way to the back and sitting there, staring blankly at the seat in front of him.

He sighed heavily. The worst part of this is that he didn't even know why he felt this way, but hated it so much. It wasn't quite like sadness, more like... Indifference, and god knows Pete would much rather be angry, though somehow this feeling was bad as well because it got him to destroy literally everything. But indifference? It was so much worse, because Pete wanted to care. He wanted to live, not just survive.

He didn't even realize the angel had arrived until he felt a sudden wave of disgust washing over him along with the strange tranquility the other boy's presence seemed to emanate. Pete raised his eyes to meet Patrick's worried gaze, rolling his eyes.

" What do you want?" He said as he saw the other man was still standing, looking at him with this... Worry... That disgusted Pete so much. Like pity or something.

" You're not doing okay. " Patrick deduced, tilting his head to the side. " What's the matter?"

" Why do you care?" The demon replied, slightly annoyed.

" I'm going home with you."

" No fucking way. For all I know you could be a serial killer. " Pete lied.

" You know I'm not. Angels don't kill. "

Pete sighed annoyed, rolling his eyes again. " Patrick, drop it. "

The angel shook his head, sitting beside Pete and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The black-haired man sighed in relief as he felt the now familiar wave of " happiness" wash over him, and the longer Patrick stayed like this, the more Pete teared up, feeling.

It felt good, but oh, so bad at the same time.

He couldn't stop tears from falling down his cheeks, a sob escaping his throat as he quickly hid his face into Patrick's chest, rather ashamed of himself.

" H-help. I don't- I don't wanna feel this way anymore. " he whined softly in a voice he didn't recognize as his own, surprised those words even left his mouth.

" You don't have to, Pete, you don't. I can't take it away but I can help you through it, and I promise I'll do my very best."

" But I'm a demon, Patrick, this is the way I'm supposed to feel. "

" No, that's exactly the point. You're supposed to have fun going around hurting people, not feel like shit. "

Pete looked up at Patrick into his eyes and saw worry, and maybe some pain. He wondered where that came from. There wasn't a hint of dishonesty in the baby blue eyes and Pete was extremely reassured by that.

 


	3. adults too can play mario kart, what are you on about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading this shit y'all, much love <3
> 
> Issa bit short but is sweet

When things get bad sometimes you just need a good laugh, some pizza and a dumb video game. Those are things you learn with time, naturally, and with friends. It's somehow a part of being human, shedding tears, laying on a bed and contemplating the ceiling, and then your friends they pull you out of the bed and they're like " No, bitch, you can't just stay here feelin' sorry for yourself you gotta do something. " Unfortunately, demons don't have many friends, and Pete isn't an exception. He never learned that pizza and Mario Kart combined are literally the reason for life. He never learned that friends are there to hold you up when you're down and you do the same for them, but Patrick was determined to show him that.

He smiled at Pete as they were at the guy's house, surprised by how cluttered and disorganised everything was. He sat the boy down on the couch (literally) and called a delivery before sitting beside the boy that looked like a complete wreck, hugging him gently and then realizing something was missing

" Dude, do you have Mario Kart?"

" The fuck? Isn't that game for kids?" Pete replied with a choked chuckle.

Patrick shrugged " It's fun though. "

" I wouldn't know. " Pete mainly did not know how this conversation had gone from the way he felt to a kids video game, but it seemed important to Patrick.

The angel shook his head in disbelief, turning the gaming console and the TV on and doing some angelic shit to get Mario Kart because the author was way too lazy to describe a scene where they go get the game.

Rickster threw a controller at Pete with a "Catch it if you can.", Pete's eyes lighting up some at the playfulness.

" Are you ready to taste defeat, Peter?" Patrick joked with a wide smile that seemed to lighten the whole mood and made Pete want to smile.

The angel plopped down on the couch next to Pete and started the game, choosing Peach saying that she's pretty and wears dresses and he wants to be pretty in a dress too, half-jokingly.

They played for a good hours and a half, only stopping to eat pizza and for Patrick to slap Pete with the pizza box as he said " I'm ugly."

When came the time for Patrick to go, Pete was exhausted and fell asleep in no time, getting actual rest for the first time in his life.

He dreamt of happiness, and in every dream there was an angel winking at him from afar, like a promise of light upon his life. When he woke, Pete was in an excellent mood, though his thumbs were sore from playing Mario Kart and he felt like a truck had just ran over his body. At least the truck passed and now he was tired but the unbearable weight and pain were gone, and Pete was now thinking of the sweet boy, Patrick.


End file.
